1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and system for extracting energy from hot atmospheric air and/or wind.
2. Background
The idea of creating electrical energy from environmental forces, such as wind, ocean currents and tides, and hot/dry air is not new. Unfortunately, such environmental forces tend to be unreliable in intensity or cyclical in their nature. For example, windmills are often subjected to wind speeds varying by orders of magnitude in a given day. While the fundamental notions of converting mechanical energy from the environment are sound, efficiently capturing such mechanical energy and converting it to electrical energy poses many practical problems that often have not been addressed.